


Sideburns

by songofsunset



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Deliberate Badfic, M/M, crackfic, written with love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 22:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9208802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songofsunset/pseuds/songofsunset
Summary: Said my older sister: "So the little sister is over for dinner and I showed her some pictures from the new episode, and she is now writing Zeb/Kallus badfic and I can hear her cackling from across the house."Posted on tumblrhere.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written back in february before that ice planet episode (which was everything I could have dreamed tbh), posting to ao3 now for the heck of it. Please interpret this fic as a sign of my love for these characters and this ship and this fandom lolololol

In the frigid cave, Space Javert looked into the deep shadowy eyes of his companion. “Z-Zeb-senpai”, he stammered.

The striped-purplette turned his head.“Yes?” He grunted, and Space Javert felt himself blush.

“I– well– it’s cold, and I just thought that– maybe it would be a good idea to share body heat for warmth. They taught us about this in the imperial academy and-”

“Okay.” said Zeb, interrupting the brunette male officer.

“What?” asked Space Javert, sidetracked by the thought of that… strong, virile, fluffy body next to his. “Oh. Oh! You said– oh, okay!”

Zeb grunted, but scooched closer, holding open his arms.

Space Javert surrendered himself to the embrace.

The fur was scratchy against his face, but also soft, like a cloud of the spun sugar his first boyfriend had bought him at the fair all those many many summer ago. It smelled of jogan fruit.

“I– like your shampoo.” said Space Javert.

Zeb grunted. “Thank you. Fur care was a priority among my species. Before the Empire killed them all.”

“Ah.” said Space Javert. “Right. I suppose I should, uh-”

Zeb clapped a large, manly, powerful claw over Space Javert’s face.

“It would probably be a good idea if you shut up now.” Said the purplette.

Space Javert blushed, but nodded, unable to respond with words.

“Good.” said Zeb.

They fell asleep with their hands tangled in each other’s sideburns.


End file.
